


有人居住的世界

by plutodruid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutodruid/pseuds/plutodruid
Relationships: Sixshot/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 4





	有人居住的世界

六面兽挣扎着上了线。

起初他感到一阵眩晕，无法通过CPU下达任何有效的指令控制机体。他不能站起来，连挥一挥手都做不到，视觉界面也是一片模糊的，系统发出的唯一可解读指令是等待，他需要时间让神经回路重新起作用。

又过了一阵，他的控制系统开始恢复部分功能，先是光学镜和测距仪，然后是感知方向的陀螺仪，直到他终于开始感觉到疼痛……

肩部传来一阵深入火种的剧痛提醒六面兽他的感觉回路已经完全恢复正常了。

他试着站起来，不过很快就重新跌落回脚下那一片深过膝部关节的液体里，还牵引了伤口疼得他险些再次强行下线。

通天晓一点也不知道手下留情，每次打他都是来真的。他在芯中抱怨着，忽视了他自己其实也没好多少的事实。他看了一眼自己的伤势，右肩部装甲几乎被通天晓的火箭炮打没了，看样子连变形都会受影响。六变战士感到有点愤懑，还夹杂着莫名其妙的委屈。

终于站起来后他开始寻找通天晓的身影。他很快就看到那位汽车人执法官就在他前方不远处的液体中浸泡着，似乎仍然处在下线状态中。

一看到通天晓，他刚才的不满情绪立刻被担忧所取代了，他甚至没时间思考自己居然关芯起敌人的安危来这种事。尽管每走一步都能感觉到疼痛和能量液损失，他依然很快来到通天晓身旁，蹲下身去检查对方的状况。

还好只是暂时下线……六面兽感到一阵如释重负，他环视四周，发现光学镜目视范围内全被一片液态海洋所笼罩了，丝毫看不到塞伯坦的金属表面，海洋安静的流动着，表面泛着淡紫色的光芒。

看来是被抛到地表上去了……他在芯中说道，然后从液体中捞出执法官的机体横抱在自己怀中静静等他上线。

周围安静的没有一丝声响，脚下的液态海洋已经静谧了好几百万年。

没有人知道这片位于塞伯坦赤道地带的海洋是怎样形成的，传说这里曾经有过文明，文明覆灭后就变成了今天的锈海。六面兽对于历史一向不太感兴趣，他只担芯锈海的腐蚀性会对外装甲造成伤害，他自己倒是无所谓，但毕竟不是所有人都拥有他这种超密度装甲。他深吸一口气，决定带着通天晓升入空中远离这里。

可当他忍着疼痛试图向上跃起的时候却感到有什么粘稠的东西拉住了他的双脚不让他起飞，他又努力试了一次，结果却用力过猛一下子摔倒了，怀里的汽车人执法官则很倒霉地被他扔了出去脸朝下倒栽进水里……  
炉渣的！这到底怎么回事？他在芯中暗骂了一声，然后赶忙上前将通天晓翻过来查看他是否受伤。确定无大碍后他用没有受伤的那只手搂着通天晓，另一只手在锈海里摸索着，想要找出是什么东西在作怪。他无法分辨锈海的具体成分，也感觉不到有什么粘稠性，海洋里并没有发现古怪的东西。可每当他想离开的时候就会感到一阵阻力，六面兽打开内置通讯器，通过内置频道向霸天虎总部发出“任务失败”的简讯，不等反馈就关闭了通讯器，烦躁不已的看着眼前的锈海，他突然觉得他们被困住了。

这个念头刚一冒出他就在芯里觉得好笑，锈海怎么可能困住他们？

他再次扫描了一下四周，即使塞伯坦资源枯竭前他也从来没到过赤道地带，这里没什么战略价值，属于两派都放弃的区域。直到他从死亡宇宙带来的太空桥资料中显示锈海底下有一个古代实验室，哪里存有第一座太空桥遗迹，具有很高的科研价值。六面兽这次的任务就是找到那座太空桥并带回原始数据。

根据情报上的坐标他果然找到了地下实验室的入口，正当他要启动控制太空桥的计算机时通天晓出现了。六面兽一点不对他的出现感到惊奇，数百万年间暧昧的你追我逐使得他们之间早就形成某种默契了。他会视情况而定如何将这位执法官打发走，是将他打昏还是无视他做完事迅速脱身。偶尔他们也会平静下来做一些交流，尽管可能并不会太愉快。

这次却没那么平和，说理不成变为动手，打斗中通天晓一炮击毁了计算机，一阵爆炸过后他们都被强制下线抛到地表上去了。

等他上线后一定要让他好好补偿我。六面兽看着仍然处在下线状态的通天晓，在芯中有些阴暗的想着，当然是在离开这鬼地方之后……

就在六面兽的CPU中满是如何让通天晓补偿他的时候，汽车人执法官的光学镜亮了起来，他上线了。

通天晓上线后也经历了一阵短暂的感官失效，看着严肃认真的汽车人执法官此刻完全是一副早上从充电床上下来后却发现用错了充电插头的摸样不免让六面兽感到有点幸灾乐祸，光学镜中泛起连他自己都没察觉的笑意。

这幅表情却正好被恢复视觉的通天晓看在眼里，起初他还在惊讶到底发生了什么事，随后他才注意到两人此刻暧昧的姿势。

“六面兽你抱着我干嘛，快放我下来！”他冲霸天虎六变战士怒吼道。

“你也不看看周围是什么地方，你泡在锈海里还是我捞你出来的。”六面兽冷冷地说，对通天晓误解他的“好意”有些不满。

通天晓立即从霸天虎六变战士的怀抱中挣脱出来，落地后激起一大片浪花。六面兽猛然觉得溅起的海水在落下前做了一个类似招手的动作，但他随即便觉得实在太过于荒谬，大概是站在这片充满腐蚀性气体的海洋里久了影响到视觉系统。

“我们被爆炸抛到地表了？”通天晓问道。

六面兽点点头，“都是你的错，执法官。”他带着敌意和挑衅的态度说“总是做一些职责范围外的事，不知道泰瑞斯特本人知道吗？”

“这件事我们上次就讨论过了，六面兽。”通天晓说话的时候并没有看着霸天虎六变战士，他正打开全波段探测器扫描着周围的环境“起码这件事情对你我、对银河系中的文明都有点意义……”

六面兽不置可否的冷笑一声“即使你能阻止我你也无法停止这场战争。”

“那就足够了。”他关闭了探测器，将视线重新移到六面兽身上“而且我一直知道你并不想当个霸天虎，只是很可惜，你似乎没什么选择。”他的声音听起来很真诚。

六面兽感觉火种被什么人锤了一下，隐隐作痛，不过他还是掩藏好情绪反驳道“你的消息落伍了，执法官大人。早就没有什么该死的停机密码了，我现在是自愿为霸天虎效力。”

“这很容易理解，因为收割者全军覆没了，你又不可能加入汽车人。虽然我是不知道你用什么方法和威震天达成协议，不过威震天是不会轻易原谅对霸天虎事业有所怀疑的人的，你最好多加小芯。”通天晓说。

“我还真不知道你也会挑拨离间这招。”六面兽感到怒火在上升，也许正是因为通天晓说出他自己也清楚的事实。

“只是提醒你一下。被收割者随便蛊惑两句就抛弃老部队的人实在单纯的让人担芯……”通天晓看着他故意摇了摇头，语气中有着一丝调侃的意味。 

“你知道什么！”六面兽狠狠的说，不善言辞的霸天虎六变战士实在不知道该怎么反驳回去。

“比你认为的多……”通天晓看着他说，有意欣赏着自己老对手恼羞成怒的样子。“算了，先不说这个……”他将光学镜移开，表情凝重地看着天空“我们最好赶快离开这里，这地方有些奇怪……”

六面兽本想说没那么容易离开，话到嘴边他却选择闭嘴。毕竟“锈海似乎在阻止他们离开”这种理由太过荒唐，若是让通天晓知道他几次起飞都失败了那可真是太丢面部装甲了……

通天晓没有察觉到六变战士的异样，他趟着海水向前走去，没走几步便发觉脚下的阻力越来越大，仿佛有什么东西拽着他，不让他前行。

他回过头去看着六面兽“这是怎么回事？”

“我怎么知道。”看到通天晓也遇到同样的问题他稍稍感到芯安。

“实在太奇怪了……”他边说着边回到六面兽身旁，这次的阻力似乎没刚才那么大“我刚刚扫描了一下整个区域，发现这里与平时不太一样。众所周知，锈海里面包含大量腐蚀性液体，但从我刚才读取的环境参数来看，无论是海水里还是空气中根本不存在任何腐蚀性物质。”

“也许本来就没有……”六面兽说。 

通天晓摇摇头，“不……一直都有，战前就有。我曾经在大学时代来过这里一次……嗯，为了兴趣的课外考察。”

六面兽哼了一声没说话，他是战后才下流水线的，对战前的种种生活并不了解。

“而且……”汽车人执法官低头看着脚下的海水“锈海的深度不该这么浅……这点我想你自己应该也有体会。”

他这么一说六面兽才注意到，他来的时候最浅地方的海水也几乎到达他颈部的位置，现在不过才漫过膝关节。

“不同地区深度不一样，也许我们刚好被甩到“岸边”了。”

“即使最浅的地方也比现在深，我将你定位后特意调出了这个地区所有地理信息数据。”通天晓说着抬起头，看着头顶的星空“不过最奇怪的还是天空……”

“这又怎么了？”六面兽有些不耐烦，不过他还是抬起头，看到的景象让他目瞪口呆。

一个巨大的、不同于银河系的星系占据了几乎全部天空，只在星系的两侧有零零星星的恒星，大部分还被星系的光芒所掩盖变得目视所不能及。 

“这看起来就像是两个星系纠缠在一起了……”通天晓语气中流露出少见的惊恐。

这样的奇观霸天虎六变战士也是第一次见到，在他凝视过的天渊中绝无这种景象，更何况是在塞伯坦。他若有所思地欣赏了一阵，然后将视线重新移回到通天晓身上“很漂亮……所以你的结论呢？”他试图让声音听起来毫无情绪波动。

“我还不知道……”想了一下，他补充道“也许我们应该回到地下去，告诉我入口坐标，六面兽。”

“那地方已经炸得什么都不剩了……”霸天虎六变战士搞不懂通天晓的用意，不过他还是报出了坐标。“你确定现在还在塞伯坦吗？”犹豫了一下，他说出了他们两人共同的疑问。通天晓没有答话，他拿到坐标后表情凝重地读取表面地理信息。六面兽则趁这个时间百无聊赖地打开了内置通讯器查看霸天虎的反馈讯息。  
结果再次出乎他的意料，他那一条“任务失败”的简讯根本没有发出去，系统提示发送失败，困惑不已的霸天虎六变战士仔细检查了一下通讯器却并没有发现什么问题，他再次尝试发送结果还是一样发送失败。

“就在这里，我们没有离开入口太远。”通天晓的声音打断了六面兽的思绪，汽车人指挥官指着脚下所在的位置说道，透过锈海能看一个类似舱门的东西。

“我还以为会炸得什么都不剩呢。”六面兽决定暂时放弃发送伸手去拉舱门。

他立即遇到了和之前类似的阻力，那股神秘的力量这次不仅拽着他的双腿，还拉住了他的手臂，扯得他伤口再次剧痛起来。

“怎么了？”通天晓注意到了六面兽的异常关切的问道。

“炉渣的……”霸天虎六变战士咒骂着松开了舱门，转身对通天晓道“让开一下，执法官。”接着他从腿部装甲的武器袋中拿出一把小型音速枪，“我不知道这里面有什么怪物，不过……”他用行动代替了言语，单手持枪朝锈海猛烈的射击。

枪声划破了寂静的夜空，音速射线打击着海洋表面，激起阵阵浪潮，海水闪着淡紫色的亮光翻滚着，紧接着海洋像是感觉到痛苦似地褪去了，环绕在他们周围的液体越来越少，舱门附近甚至清出一片金属地面。六面兽收回了枪，伸手毫不费力地拉开了舱门，塞伯坦核心区域再次出现在他面前，他不不由分说地跳了进去。

通天晓呆立在原地盯着脚下的地面，过了好久他才看向舱门里面的六面兽“你看见了吗？海水……”

六面兽点点头，“是，我看到了，海水自己分开了。就算里面有机械鲨鱼怪一类的东西也只有U球知道，你现在要不要进来？”

通天晓犹豫了一下，叹了口气也跟着他重返这个他们刚刚不久前战斗过的地方。

里面的景象更让他们感到惊奇。这里就像从未发生过战斗一样，没有被打坏的计算机也没有爆炸的痕迹。正中央那座太空桥遗迹也完好如此，在太空桥左边有一个能量池，这似乎是上次来没见到过的，通天晓走上前去检查了一下能量池发现已经干涸了。

“这还是你一炮轰烂的那台计算机吗？”六面兽指着用来控制太空桥的计算机用半开玩笑的语气问道。

“看起来不太一样……”通天晓端详了一下电脑说“能启动它吗？”

六面兽试着激活电脑，然后他摇摇头“没电。”

“用我们自己体内储存的能量可以暂时提供一些电力，只需要将电脑和机体连接起来传输能量就可以了。”说着他看向六面兽。

“看我干什么，你为什么不自己来？舍己为人不是你的专长吗？”

“我不像你体内储存那么多高浓度压缩能量……”通天晓说。

“你怎么什么都知道……”

“我说过我对你的了解比你认为的多。”

六面兽沉默了，他感到某种复杂的情绪在他的情绪扇区蔓延开来，尽管他芯中清楚互为对手了解对方机体情报是件很平常的事情，这只意味着汽车人执法官的情报工作做得实在不错。

“只是提供一点多余的能量……”通天晓见他默不作声以为他不同意“用一根能量传输管线将你和电脑连接起来传输一定的能量……”

六面兽这才回过神来，他显得极为震惊的看着通天晓“我可不想和一台电脑对接！”

通天晓被他吼得一愣，随即反应过来怒视他道“六面兽你想哪儿去了？！又没让你用下部接口……”话刚出口汽车人执法官就觉得失言，他赶忙尴尬地转换话题“我就知道你成天和龙头部队那些人待在一起不会有好影响。”

“别说我部下的坏话，执法官大人。”六面兽一边开始给电脑输送能量一边抗议道。虽然他自己也经常看不下去饿龙他们几个的言行，不过作为指挥官他还是有义务维护一下他们的。

又折腾了一阵六面兽终于能够让计算机有足够的电力启动“好了。”他冲通天晓叫道，发现执法官不知道从哪里找来的一堆医疗器械朝他走过来。

“我发现这里有一些工具和零件，我先帮你把肩膀修一下。”通天晓说。

霸天虎六变战呆立在原地。

“不会害你的。”通天晓认为六面兽大概是误解了他的意思，有些无奈的说。

“我知道。”六面兽沉默了一阵终于开口道“当了几百万年的对手我当然了解你的为人，你不是那种趁人之危不择手段的人。我只是……”他略微迟疑了一下“不习惯将背后暴露给别人，无论是不是敌人。”

“你的伤连变形都会影响的。”通天晓提醒他。

“我的自愈能力远远强于一般的变形金刚。”

通天晓发现六面兽说话的时候有意无意地避免和他目光接触。他是疑芯太重还仅仅只是别扭的不习惯接受别人对他的好意呢？以通天晓对这个性格孤僻的霸天虎的了解他隐隐约约觉得是后者。

“好吧，那我们启动电脑吧……”汽车人执法官叹了口气决定不再坚持。

电脑启动了，不过很快他们就发现很难在上面获取有用的信息。

“这是古塞伯坦语。”通天晓盯着屏幕说。“它的语法和词汇同现代语言差别很大……”

“就不能转换成现代语言吗？”六面兽问

汽车人执法官摇摇头“好像不行……系统只提供了这一种语言，这里说古塞伯坦语是科学通用语言，因此所有学术信息都使用古塞语书写……”

“你看得懂？”六面兽惊讶的看着通天晓。

“非常有限，我只在大学时代选修过一学期古塞伯坦语……”通天晓老实承认道。

“总比没有强……”

“我尽力而为吧……”通天晓说着打开了一个似乎是“科研日志”的文档。密密麻麻的文字夹杂着复杂的数学方程出现在他们眼前，看得汽车人执法官冷凝液直往下滴，由于语言障碍他无法使用搜索功能只能自行寻找可解读的部分。

“这个词的意思是完成……完成了……新的……银河……”通天晓磕磕巴巴地翻译着，如果这能称之为翻译的话。

“什么意思？”霸天虎六变战士被这些莫名其妙的只言片语弄得更加糊涂了。

“时间……微观……大……塞伯坦……”可怜的执法官正在全力检索自己的记忆扇区试图找出当初课堂上学的微不足道的语言知识，他感到CPU都快要爆炸了。

“这都什么玩意儿。我看你根本一点都看不懂吧？”六面兽的光学镜里透出明显嘲笑的神情。

“我都说了我只在战前学过一点！”他冲六面兽吼道，他本来就够烦躁的了这个霸天虎还居然在一旁幸灾乐祸。

“别激动……”六面兽被他吼得吓了一跳。

通天晓不再理他，继续寻找可解读的部分，可惜收获寥寥。最终他也只得放弃退回到前一个页面打开一个标题为“日记”的文档，还没等他们仔细查看的时候舱门外突然传来声响。

声音越来越大，像在有人在冲撞舱门。六面兽和通天晓迅速交换了一下眼神，然后霸天虎六变战士拿着武器向舱门处走去。

舱门打开了，外面一个人都没有，连锈海都显得十分平静，无风无浪。唯一奇怪的是六面兽所到之处海水都会自然分开，像是刻意躲避他似的。见没有什么异常霸天虎六变战士带着疑惑重新返回地下实验室。

“没人。”六面兽说。

“这部分依然是古塞伯坦语，我认识的不多……”通天晓极为沮丧的说，尽管讽刺的话语在六面兽的芯片中滚过不过他还是很明智地选择了闭嘴。

“等等！”通天晓突然情绪激动起来“这部分是现代语言！”他指着屏幕说道。六面兽也急忙凑了过来，发现这部分的确是他们所熟悉的、日常使用的现代塞伯坦语。

【以下用一种失传的语言来写这篇日记，相传这种语言是上古战争时的通用语。我最近无意中学习到了这种古老的语言，最初只是为了好玩，不过现在倒可以用它来加密（其实也没有什么好加密的）。有趣的是，现在所用的科学通用语实际上是比这种语言更早诞生曾经被废弃的一种语言。

众所周知，上一个恒星周期发生的事情引发了极为严重的后果，我们这个宇宙的演化速度从而大大提前了，银河系千亿颗恒星提前从壮年进入衰老期，原本好好的太阳迅速脱离主星序演变为红巨星。对于一些不够发达的碳基文明来说，他们甚至都来不及看到自己居住的行星被太阳吞噬这一壮丽场面之前就会全部灭绝。这还不是最糟糕的，银河系和仙女座大星云也即将发生碰撞，而这本应该是三十九亿年之后才会发生的事情。在星系碰撞过程中尽管恒星发生相撞的几率很小，但行星系却有相当大的概率会被甩到新的轨道上去，不过在那之前我们会将塞伯坦上所有生命都撤离干净以免遭受意外。】

六面兽和通天晓同时停了下来，极度的震惊让他们完全不知道该说些什么好。过了好一阵霸天虎六变战士才试探性的打破沉默“我们是在未来还是在平行宇宙？”

通天晓没有回答，良久他才点点头“好像是……一个不知道什么时候的未来……”

沉默再次笼罩在二人之间，过了很久他们才继续阅读。

【……但如果不能让宇宙恢复到正常的演化速度这个宇宙很快就会走向终局，幸运的话我们还能欣赏到这一终极图景。根据目前的计算，我们的宇宙比临近密度小5%，这意味着宇宙将一直加速膨胀下去，所有物质彼此远离，甚至连原子之间都会相隔数光年之远。如果膨胀一直加速进行，最终整个时空都将在撕裂中走向灭亡。

为了避免这种悲剧性的结局唯一可行的办法就是寻找宇宙深处的那台量子计算机，将宇宙常数重新调回初始值。远在塞伯坦文明的最初期一个叫“塞伯坦骑士团”的组织曾经达到并改变了某个未知的宇宙常数，这一改变造成的结果一直是这个时代物理学研究的热点之一。而上古战争结束后似乎为了庆祝一些人也按照遗留下来的星图向宇宙深处驶去，不过那一次似乎什么也没改变，对了他们乘坐的飞船历史上有记载叫“失落之光号”……】

看到这里这两个敌对派系的变形金刚不约而同地看了对方一眼，芯中隐隐约约感到那场“上古战争”就是指汽车人和霸天虎这场四百万年的持久战。不过这个时间如果放在宇宙尺度来看也不过沧海一粟的事。

“你猜谁打赢了？”通天晓突然开口问道。

“马上就会有结果。”六面兽不着感情的说，他发现自己内芯其实并不是太在乎霸天虎是不是最后的胜利者。

“至少战争有结束的那天。”汽车人指挥官的语气中有一种明显的轻松“能提前知道未来也不坏。”

他们继续看下去。

【……这次银河联盟探险队成员首次跨越了碳基硅基阵营，包含二十个智慧生命向宇宙深处进发。在宇宙存亡面前一切种族争端都显得不那么重要了，而且若不是两大阵营不断的军备竞赛，进行人造奇点实验这场宇宙灾难根本不会发生……该到了结束这一切愚蠢行为的时候了。由于宇宙的疯狂演化与加速膨胀还在不断继续进行下去，这是一场文明与整个宇宙的死亡竞赛，我们必须抢在无法挽回前到达目的地……但愿能在没有黑暗的地方相见。

对了，在出发前还有一件事值得一提。我惊奇的发现上次释放在海洋里的有机物似乎正在与海洋本身融合形成一个超大有机生命体，当然，现在还处在很低端、无智慧阶段。不过我很有兴趣知道这个海洋生命将会如何发展进化，也许在未来会成为宇宙中少见的行星级庞大生命体。但可惜这颗金属行星大概不久后就会被抛离轨道，上面的生命得以幸存的机会很小……】

“普神在上，锈海是活的！”六面兽叫道，他看向通天晓，汽车人指挥官也一脸惊愕的表情。难怪六面兽向海水射击后当它再见到他时就会自行退却分开再也不似之前那般纠缠。难道锈海不仅仅是有生命，还有智慧？这个念头突然从霸天虎六变战士的CPU中冒出随即变得清晰无比。

“这里大概只剩下锈海一个生命了吧。从他们撤离到现在应该已经过去很多年了，而且看样子也成功阻止宇宙灭亡了。”通天晓说。

六面兽并没有听见通天晓在说什么，一阵突如其来的情绪让在他的感情回路中蔓延，他一时无法理解这种情绪的由来。

“可惜这些东西对我们的困境没有帮助……”通天晓看着计算机屏幕发愁，日记就到这里了，没有回去的方法。即使有也是他看不懂的古塞伯坦语。  
六面兽仿佛这才回过神来，他盯着汽车人执法官说“我要上去，海洋也许有答案。”

不等通天晓回答他就自顾自地拉开舱门返回地面，通天晓愣了一下，之后也只得跟着他上去。

头顶上巨型星系让通天晓产生某种不真实的感觉，银河系与仙女座大星云合并在一起，两个星系的文明有多少在这次兵荒马乱中得以留存？塞伯坦人都去哪儿了？地球人呢？他不敢想象下去，准备将目光从天幕上移开时正看到六面兽变形成战斗机形态。肩膀的伤势影响了他的变形速度不过他还是完成了，之后招呼也不打地飞走了。

现在只剩下通天晓迟钝地待在原地。他依然在发愣，下意识地趟着海水向前走，海水不在阻碍他前行甚至在他所到之处向两边分开。走了几步他突然想起锈海是个有机生命体，此刻就剩下他和这个巨大的生命独处。

汽车人执法官走访过银河系无数颗星球，见到过各种形式的生命，机械的，半机械的，纯碳基的……每颗星球上都有自己的“水”，除了最常见的H2O，还有液态甲烷海洋等……但他却从未想象过这些“水”本身就是一种生命。

海洋生命是否有感知能力呢？

这让他想起擎天柱的名言……

这样的生命体是否也视自由为一种权利？或者这个在他和擎天柱看来很值得奋斗的东西在海洋面前却完全失去了意义？通天晓突然意识到自己在思考某种哲学问题，这可不是他所擅长的……

而这个问题也许永远没有答案，毕竟这样一个唯一的、庞大的生命体与其他文明差别实在太大了，宇宙间那些状似普适的生存状态与道德哲学并不适用于它。正在思考间他看到六面兽回来了，他在落地前就改变形态变成人形后平稳地落在他面前。

“你去哪儿了？”通天晓意识到自己的语气中带有明显的埋怨与不满。

“整个星球都是。”六面兽说。

“都是什么？”通天晓一时没有反应过来。

“锈海。不仅仅是赤道上，整个星球全被海洋覆盖了。”六面兽平静的说道“这里只有它这一个生命。”

“看来还是很幸运的，日记上说塞伯坦会被抛离原有轨道这个海洋生命可能无法存活。”通天晓说。

六面兽摇摇头“行星的轨道一切正常，这正是海洋的功劳。”他说着伸出手似乎想要触碰海洋表面。

锈海却退却了，像是很惊恐地想要远离霸天虎六变战士。也许是错觉，那一刻通天晓看到六面兽的光学镜有些暗淡。“我不会再向你射击了。”六面兽轻声说道，通天晓以为自己听错了，这太不像六面兽一贯的语气了。

“你修正了行星轨道？”六面兽向海水发问。

通天晓被他这一举动彻底弄糊涂了“你向海水说话？”他惊讶的看着霸天虎战士。

“你不知道吗？它是智慧生命。你的判断力下降了啊，执法官大人。”六面兽有些嘲讽的看着他。

通天晓呆住了，他仔细回想自从上线来的种种情形才发现还真有这个可能。不过六面兽是怎么看出来的？他看向霸天虎六变战士，发现海水开始聚集在他身边呈螺旋上升状缠住了六面兽。

“那要怎么和它……交流？”通天晓问。

“不知道，不过它肯定能听懂我们说的话。”六面兽想了一下，补充了一句“也许它不是用“听”的。”聚集在他身上的海水越来越多，不过他丝毫不在意，任由那些海水缠绕在他身上。

“你在这里多长时间了？”这句话是通天晓问锈海的。

海水从六面兽身上褪去，然后清出一块金属地面开始在上面排出一个数字。

“一亿年？！”看到上面显示的塞伯坦数字后通天晓再次被震撼了，原来从那日记到现在已经过去那么长时间了。

海水形成一个高高的凸起，然后似乎是向他们点点头。紧接着它又在半空中改变形态，模拟出一个小号的塞伯坦人，看得六面兽和通天晓目瞪口呆。

一亿年的时间足够进化出智慧生命了，唯一不同的是整个塞伯坦如今只有这一个居民，这个液态海洋。

通天晓看着海洋模拟出的塞伯坦人，CPU开始高速运转。其他人去哪儿？这个奇怪的未来世界中是否还有塞伯坦一族？他在芯中想着，不过并没有问出来。

“好了海洋，我知道你不想让我们离开，不过我还是希望你能够告诉我们怎么启动那座太空桥，我想你一定知道。”六面兽平静的问。

没有符号显示，海洋没有回应六面兽的询问而是继续改变着形态，这次它变形成六面兽的战斗机形态。

“你说他不想让我们离开？”通天晓有些奇怪的看着这个霸天虎。  
六面兽面无表情“你要是在一个星球上独自待那么久你也会这么做的。”

“你是说……孤独？”

通天晓注意到六面兽的光学镜里闪过某种难解的情绪。霸天虎六变战士抬头仰望着那片巨大的星系，就像他四百万年间无数次凝视深渊那样。从他知道锈海是活的那一刻起某种可称为共鸣的情绪贯穿了他的感情回路。

通天晓看着这个略带忧郁的前霸天虎杀手，在他芯中六面兽始终只是个误入歧途的霸天虎，一个对手，或者一个他认为可改造的对象。他知道他在霸天虎是一座孤岛，他曾想过利用这一点但却从未设身处地的想过六面兽也会孤独……

就像海洋一样。  
通天晓走上前去，无言地拍了拍六面兽的肩膀，像是安慰与理解。霸天虎战士对他这一举动稍稍有些惊讶。

海洋也终于有了反馈，与上次不同，它再次分开，在金属表面上排列出一个古塞伯坦语单词。整个过程极为缓慢，显得很不情愿。

“好像是某种执行命令。”通天晓若有所思的说“我在计算机里见过。”

“太空桥的执行命令？”六面兽问，海洋做了个“点头”的动作。然后继续排列出一个单词。

“时间！”通天晓认出这个词的意思。“太空桥能够穿越时间和空间。”

两人面面相觑，海洋会传递给他们真实的信息吗？他们不敢肯定海洋是绝对善意的，特别是它已经独自面对了亿年之久的孤独。

“这是我们回去的唯一机会，执法官。”六面兽提醒道。

通天晓抬起头，凝视着巨型星系，过了一会儿他叹了口气，冲六面兽点点头。

舱门关闭了。

海洋重新归于平静，像是一切都没有发生那样。

（全文完）


End file.
